Forever and Always
by redsoxlover34
Summary: Santana's dad gets a job in LA half way through senior year, meaning that she has to leave Brittany and all of her friends. Brittany and Santana promise to make things work but will it be too hard for one of them? Brittana endgame, all other couples, better than the summary! Give it a chance! T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! This is my newest story, let me know what you think and if I should continue...Review?_**

* * *

Santana had told Brittany two weeks ago when she found out. It was one of the hardest things that she had ever had to do. After telling Brittany and seeing her reaction, which had killed Santana, she had told the Glee Club and they were almost just as upset as Brittany. Santana's father had gotten an amazing job offer as head of neurosurgery at Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center in Los Angeles. He had accepted the offer which meant that he, Maribel and Santana were moving to Los Angeles.

Santana had been extremely angry with her parents when they had told her that half way through her senior year they were moving her all the way across the country. They were taking her away from her girlfriend, her friends, and Glee, as much as she hated to admit it she loved Glee Club. The worst thing though was leaving Brittany, they had talked about it and since it was only half a year before they graduated and they would go to college together, they would do a long distance relationship.

Today was Santana's last day in Lima, she had already been withdrawn from McKinley but she decided to go to one last Glee Club rehearsal. She had walked in late because she hadn't been attending classes, but when she came in it had turned out to be a surprise going away party and that's where she currently was. She was sitting in a chair in a large circle that they had made in the middle of the room, next to Brittany, who was staring off into space while Rachel was talking to Santana.

"So you are going to John Marshall High School, right?" Rachel asked her.

"That's correct." Santana said, she and the rest of the Glee Club had just finished reminiscing about times they had spent together over the past few years.

"Well you know that they filmed scenes from Grease there right? And Boy Meets World!" Rachel said excitedly. Santana actually did know that, she had looked the school up when she found out she was moving.

"No Berry I didn't but that's cool." she lied, she wanted to let Rachel have her moment.

"Oh and they also have a wonderful Glee Club, I looked them up and they were at Nationals last year though I don't remember seeing them..." Rachel said.

"Well I don't know if I'll even join their glee club." Santana said.

"Why not? You're an amazing singer!" Tina said from across the circle.

"I agree Santana, you should not give up on singing." Will said.

"It just wouldn't be the same." she said quietly.

"Okay, changing subjects now, what time is your flight tomorrow?" Puck asked.

"Eleven in the morning." she replied.

"Thats not too bad, how long is the flight?" Quinn asked from Santana's other side.

"I'm not really sure, shouldn't be too long though." Santana said, she really did not want to go, she looked at the clock on the choir room though and knew that she had to leave soon.

"San?" Brittany said speaking for the first time in a while.

"Ya B?"

"It's 5:20, we have to meet your parents for dinner in fifteen minutes, we have to go now." she said quietly.

Everyone's faces dropped, it was time for them to say goodbye to Santana. She was leaving tomorrow for California and wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. Santana stood up and waited, she already had tears forming in her eyes. She was then surrounded by everyone, they were all hugging her and a lot of them were crying. Brittany stood off a little watching, she would say her goodbye to Santana later. After Santana hugged Quinn for the second time she pulled herself away and wiped her eyes.

"Bye guys, I love you!" she said in a thick voice and with a little wave she was gone.

Once they were in the hallway Santana started crying again. Brittany put her arm around her comfortingly.

"Shhh San, it'll be okay babe. Shh, look at me." Brittany said lifting Santana's face up with her finger as they reached her car.

"Britt I don't want to go." Santana cried.

"I know you don't honey I know." Brittany said as she hugged her tightly.

"Okay, let's go, I don't want to be late." Santana said drying her tears and pulling herself together.

Brittany drove Santana's car to Breadstix where they met Maribel and Carlos Lopez and Molly and James Pierce outside. They walked in together as a group and were seated at their usual table, it wasn't a rare occurrence for the Lopez and Pierce families to eat dinner together at Breadstix. Maribel, Carlos, Molly and James did most of the talking, Brittany and Santana just sat eating and holding hands. Once they were done and had paid they left. Santana was to drive Brittany home and stay for a little while and then come home to do her last minute packing.

Santana drove Brittany home and they were silent the entire trip. Normally they would talk about everything and nothing or sing loudly along to the radio, but today there was nothing, they didn't even have the music playing. When Santana pulled up in front of the Pierce house in her normal spot the two of them sat there for a moment before Santana got out and opened Brittany's door for her. They laced their fingers together and walked in and up to Brittany's room.

"Britt." Santana said, she could already feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"Santana, I love you." Brittany said kissing her deeply for a moment before pulling back. "I love you so much and I know that we said that we could make the long distance thing work but I just-" Brittany started.

"Brittany please don't." Santana cried, tears were now falling freely from her eyes.

"Santana, I have to, you are moving to Los Angeles, it is in California, I will be in Ohio, we will be on different sides of the country, different time zones. There are so many pretty girls in California and I'm sure you will find someone there, but I can't hold you back, I can't do that." Brittany said, she was crying too.

"Brittany please tell me you aren't breaking up with me." Santana sobbed.

"Yes Santana, I am, I'm so sorry, I will love you forever, always." Brittany said.

"Oh god." Santana said. She flung herself at Brittany and pulled her in for one last kiss before she hugged her tightly.

"I will love you too, forever and always." Santana said barely audible and she ran from the room.

She wordlessly hugged Molly and James before sprinting out of the Pierce household and to her car. She drove home on autopilot still sobbing. When she arrived at her house she collapsed into her mothers arms, who was waiting for her on the porch.

"Mami, she broke up with me." she cried.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Continue? Brittana is endgame! Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello! Thank you for such a great response on the first chapter it was great and I'm excited about this story!_  
**

**_WWTGGD- Thank you very much!_**

**_noahwalker001- your wish is my comand!_**

**_LDBgleek23456- thank you!_**

**_cooookiemonster- sorry! didn't mean to make you cry!_**

**_Guest- thank you!_**

**_TeamBrittanaGermany- don't worry Brittana is endgame!_**

**_Very Big Fan- MY FRIEND! I know I know, though I am beginning to think that you are cyber stalking me lol... _**

**_Guest2- thank you!_**

**_GleekBrat- Brittany felt like she would be holding her back... _**

**_thats-whats-up- thank you!_**

**_LoveLivingLife- Okay!_**

* * *

**Facebook**

_**Santana Lopez went from "in a relationship" to "single".**_

_**Quinn Fabray- Calling you now!**_

_**Tina Cohen-Chang- dislike :(**_

_**Brittany S. Pierce went from "in a relationship" to "single".**_

_**Mike Chang- :(**_

_**Santana Lopez updated her current city to "Los Angeles, California"**_

_**Santana Lopez changed her "Education" from "William McKinley High School" to "John Marshall High School"**_

Santana had been in LA for a week now and had hated every minute of it. She had just returned to her new house after school. Today was Friday and she had never been happier for a weekend. She got out of her car, slammed the front door and ran up the stairs to her bedroom without acknowledging her mother at all. The one good thing that had come out of this move was the house, it was huge. Her new bedroom was twice the size of the one in her home in Lima. It had a bed, couch, flat screen TV, desk, walk in closet and its own bathroom.

She flopped down on her bed and threw off her shoes. She thought about her first week of school. It hadn't actually been that bad. She had meet a few nice people, auditioned for the Glee Club (Rachel had apparently called the director and assured her of Santana's talent, which Santana took as a complimant), and there were no slushie facials, people actually liked the Glee Club! That was the biggest shock for her when she joined, people liked and respected them.

Santana shook her head at the thought and pulled off her shoes. She glanced at the clock, it was 3:15, meaning it was 6:15 back in Lima. She had promised to call Quinn and Mercedes once she got home from school. As much as Santana loved those two, the phone calls always made her sad because of the things they made her think of. _The hell with it, _she thought, _might as well do it now._ She unlocked the screen on her Iphone and saw she had a few text messages and decided to read those first.

_**From Cedes: Heyyy girl! Don't forget to call me got lots to tell ya! Love ya!**_

_**From Sara: Hi Santana, this is Sara, just wanted to remind you that we have Glee rehearsal tomorrow afternoon for Sectionals, we are auditioning for the solo, I think you have a shot at it! See you tomorrow!**_

_**From Puck: Hey you know you can talk to me if you want...I'm here for you.**_

_**From Q: DO NOT forget to call me or I will go all Lima Heights on your ass!**_

Santana laughed at the messages from Quinn and Mercedes, they were not gonna give her any excuses not call them tonight. Puck's message made her smile slightly and then frown because she knew what he wanted to talk to her about. Santana smiled at Sara's message, she actually liked Sara, she was nice and had a really good voice, she reminded Santana of a toned down Rachel Berry. She sighed and called Mercedes.

_"Satan!" Mercedes answered the phone happily._

"Hey Cedes, what's up?" Santana asked trying her best to sound happy.

_"You are never gonna believe who got into a huge fight today in the middle of the choir room." Mercedes said, her voice sounded shocked._

"I'm gonna go with Finn and Rachel." Santana said sarcastically.

_"Mike and Tina!" Mercedes said._

"Oh my god. Really? What happened?" Santana said, Mike and Tina never fought, they were perfect!

_"Well they were fighting when I got into the choir room, but it was something about how Mike was going away to college and how Tina was still a junior and how they never talk about it and Tina was pissed. She was screaming at Mike, I have never seen her so upset before. Then Mr. Schue walked in, he looked like a deer in headlights, it would have been funny had it been a different situation. Then they both got quiet, Mike went and sat down next to Brit-Puck the whole time and Tina sat next to me, neither of them said a word to each other for the rest of the day." Mercedes said recounting the events that had happened in the choir room earlier that day._

"What brought that on? Asian Fusion are always so perfect!" Santana asked.

_ "To be honest I think it was the fact that you moved it started Tina thinking..." Mercedes said sadly._

"Oh god I broke up Tike!" Santana said rather loudly.

_"No! They didn't break up! And it isn't your fault, they would've had the conversation either way!" Mercedes said trying to reassure her._

"If you say so Cedes." Santana said now she was upset.

_"San, I gotta go, my moms calling me down for dinner. I'll text you later, okay?" Mercedes said, Santana could hear Mrs. Jones yelling in the background._

"Alright, I gotta call Q anyway." Santana said. "Bye Cedes."

_"By San."_

Santana hung up her phone and laid back down on her bed for a moment before calling Quinn. She could hear her mother coming up the stairs and knew she was coming to her room. Santana had a feeling that she was going to be talked out by dinner time. Her mother knocked on the door before pushing it open slowly. Maribel Lopez walked over and sat on the bed next to Santana who had pulled herself up into a sitting position as her mother walked in.

"Santana, mija, are you okay?" Maribel asked her daughter knowing exactly what the answer to that question was.

"What the hell do you think Mami?" Santana snapped.

"Santana, sweetie, I know that you are upset that we moved an-"

"Its not even that we moved that is upsetting me right now and you know that Mami." Santana said feeling tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Querida, she loves you honey." Maribel said stroking her daughters hair as she cried.

"I know! And I love her too and that's what sucks!" she cried.

"Shhh, it'll be okay hun, why don't you call her?" Maribel suggested, she hated seeing Santana like this.

"I can't." she answered stubbornly.

"Why?" her mother questioned.

"I just can't Mami, now I have to call Quinn I'll see you for dinner." Santana said. Her mother took the hint and left the room.

xxx

Quinn Fabray was torn, her two best friends in the world were both miserable. This in turn was making Quinn miserable, she dealt with one friend crying everyday and then another crying to her over the phone. Quinn was currently sitting in Brittany's bedroom waiting for her to come back upstairs where she was talking to her mother. Quinn heard Brittany coming up the stairs as her phone started ringing, she glanced at the caller ID and the feeling of being torn hit her again, the caller ID read: **Santana**.

"Hello." Quinn answered as Brittany entered.

_"Quinn, I think I should call her." Santana said, and Quinn could tell that she had been crying again._

"She's right here," Quinn said and she heard Santana gasp on the other line. "I'm giving her the phone right now." Quinn handed the phone to Brittany who looked at her confused.

"Hello?" Brittany said and there was no answer. "Hello?" she tried again, nothing. "They hung up."

"Are you kidding me?" Quinn said angrily.

xxx

Downstairs Molly Pierce was sitting in her living room watching the evening news. She was thinking about her daughter and how upset she was. Molly had been upset as well when she found out that Santana would be moving across the country. She loved Santana like her own daughter and she and Maribel Lopez were very close friends. As if someone had been reading her thoughts her phone rang, caller ID reading: **Maribel Lopez**

"Maribel! How are you?" Molly asked her friend.

_"I've been better, what about you?" Maribel responded._

"Dealing with an extremely upset teenager." Molly said honestly knowing that Maribel was going through the exact same thing.

_"Oh I know me too! Actually that's what I was calling about."_

* * *

**_Hey guys, what did you think? Review? Oh and if you are an anonymous reviewer maybe put some sort of name in your review so I can put it in my AN at the beginning to answer your review! Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola people! Sorry about the wait I truly am, but thank you all for your interest in the story, your alerts, favorites and reviews!**_

_**Very Big Fan- haha i do always enjoy your rants the make me smile! sorry but you know I have a thing for cliffhangers!**_

_**Lovepuppy26- hmmm we will see, thank you!**_

_**loohdn- thank you! maybe she will...**_

_**Guest- thank you!**_

_**GleekBrat- questions are answered in this chapter**_

_**Guest- thank you so much!**_

_**thats-whats-up- thanks, you will find out**_

_**Brialuvsme- thank you**_

_**LoveLivingLife- thank you so much**_

_**Cyan55- thanks for reading**_

_**Callie1121- knew you'd find this one eventually lol, thanks so much for all your support!**_

* * *

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Santana thought as she threw the phone back on the bed.

Why had she just hung up on Brittany? She had never been afraid to talk to her before. She had never had difficulty knowing what to say to her, but now Santana found herself at a lose for words with the love of her life. Her phone vibrated with a text message, she knew that it was going to be from Quinn. Santana checked unlocked her phone and clicked on the message icon.

_**From Q: What the hell? I am going to call you when I get home and you better answer!**_

_**To Q: I don't know! I freaked, I didn't know what to say!**_

_**From Q: Seriously when have not known what to say to her!**_

_**To Q: I will call her soon**_

_**From Q: I'll talk to you later, gtg**_

Santana sighed and placed her phone on the bed next to her. She was angry, sad, and confused all at the same time. She knew that Quinn was mad at her too. She had wanted to talk to Brittany, almost more than anything but then she thought, what good would it do, Brittany was in Ohio and Santana was in California. They had broken up for that reason and that reason alone, but did that mean that they still couldn't talk to each other? Santana knew that it would be painful but just hearing Brittany's voice on the other line for those brief seconds was enough to make her want to call her again. The more she thought about it she knew that she had to do it. She picked up her cell phone and tapped on Brittany's contact. It rang for a while and just when Santana thought that she wasn't going to pick up she did.

"Santana?" Brittany's voice asked quietly on the other end.

"Hey Brittany." She said, she rarely called her by her full name and she didn't even realize that she had done it until it was out of her mouth.

"How are you?" Brittany asked, it was a tiny bit awkward but the two couldn't stay awkward with each other for very long.

"Shitty." Santana answered honestly. "I really miss you B."

"I miss you too San, a whole lot." Brittany replied and Santana could tell that the blonde was fighting back tears as she was.

"I just don't want us to never talk again, I understand why you broke up with me but I just think that we still need to talk, there is no way I can shut you out of my life forever Brittany, your just too big a part of it."

"I agree San, I need to be able to talk to you, and if it makes you feel better I'm not going to be in any relationships this year, and you and I will find a way to be together. We belong together Santana."

"So we just keep talking to each other and we will be together when this year is over." Santana said, tears were silently streaming down her face she wasn't even sure what kind of tears they were, angry, frustrated, happy?

"MIJA!" Santana heard her mother call up the stairs. "VEN AQUI."

"Britt, I have to go, my mom wants me." Santana said.

"I'll talk to you later San, I love you." Brittany said and hung up before Santana could respond.

"I love you too Britt." She said to herself and walked down the stairs to the large kitchen. "Mami?"

"Santana, your father got some time off and wants us to meet him for dinner. He got reservations at a nice restaurant so I need you to go and change." her mother said, she noticed that her mother was already changed into a nice blue dress.

"What time do we have to be there?" Santana asked seeing it was some how already six.

"Quarter to seven so you need to get ready quickly, we have things to discuss at dinner tonight as well."

"Joy," she said under her breath. "I'll be quick."

Santana quickly went back to her room and stood in her large closet staring at the mess. Some clothes were hung up, some were folded, some were on the floor and others hadn't even been taken out of boxes, she was going to finish that this weekend. She looked around the clothes that were hung up and folded and tried to find something that could be deemed presentable by her parents standards. She found a black pencil skirt and a nice white blouse. She quickly put them on and walked into her bathroom fixing her hair and make up before grabbing a pair of black heels and running down the stairs.

"Mami! Estoy lista!" she called out to her mother.

"Good put those shoes on and lets go." Maribel said walking out the front door, Santana followed her mothers instructions and walked to the passenger door of her mothers silver.

"So what do we need to talk about at dinner?" Santana said. "I'm not in the best mood and not in the mood to talk that much."

"Trust me you will want to talk." her mother said.

Santana just rolled her eyes and looked out the window for the rest of the drive. They arrived at the restaurant exactly on time and Santana spotted her father's BMW parked in the parking lot. She and her mother walked in silence into the restaurant and found her father waiting for them.

"I have a reservation for 3 under Lopez." Carlos said to the hostess.

She looked in the reservation book she had in front of her and nodded telling them to follow her. They were seated in a both in the back. Carlos and Maribel on one side and Santana on the other. Santana waited for them to start speaking after they ordered their drinks but they just started looking over their menus at the ridiculously overpriced food. Santana settled on a chicken estar salad since she wasn't that hungry and something had caught her eye on the dessert menu.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress asked as she placed their drinks on the table.

"Sure are." Carlos said pulling his glass of scotch towards him and handing Maribel her wine. "I'm going to have the NY Strip Steak with mashed potatoes and vegetables please."

"I'll have the shrimp salad." Maribel said.

"May I have the Chicken Caesar Salad please." Santana asked politely over her glass of Coca Cola.

The waitress nodded and scribbled down their orders before walking away in the direction of the kitchen. Santana stared across the table at her parents knowing that whatever was going to be said was going to be said now. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't a little nervous, the way her mother had responded to her in the car worried her. It was her mother who spoke first.

"Mija, we know that you aren't happy here," Maribel began and was cut off by Carlos.

"We can see that you are miserable and we feel awful for pulling you away from your friends and Brittany in the beginning of your senior year of high school."

"I talked with Molly on the phone a few times and she says that Brittany is just as miserable as you are. She, James, you father and I have talked this over and decided that it would be best for everyone if you were to return to Lima." Maribel said.

Santana sat in a shocked stillness, mouth half open in shock. This is not at all what she was expecting to hear. They were sending her back to Lima! To Brittany! But where was she staying?

"Are you serious?" Santana finally squeaked out.

"Yes, mija we are serious. You have only one year left of school it was unfair of us to take you away." Carlos said.

"Where am I staying?" Santana asked excitedly.

"With the Pierce's." Maribel said bracing herself for her daughters reaction.

"OH MY GOD!" Santana said loudly causing several people to glance their way. Santana didn't care though she quickly slid out of the booth and hugged her parents.

"There are of course some rules mija." Maribel said as her daughter sat back down and their food arrived.

"Okay," she said.

"You will be staying in one of the Guest Bedrooms, you are to pitch in with the household chores like Brittany and Rory and you have to keep your grades up. You will be coming back for every major holiday and we will be sending you a check every month that you are to give to Molly." Carlos said in a semi stern voice.

"Okay! Okay!" she said excitedly as she ate her salad.

"Oh and Molly had one other condition, that you leave it as a surprise." Maribel added.

"Of course! When do I leave?" Santana asked curiously.

"Tuesday morning."

xxx

Tuesday had come so painstakingly slow, she had found it very difficult to not call anyone. She had broken that rule, she had called Mr. Schuester and asked him to schedule a rehearsal for Tuesday and told him it was a surprise. He assured her that he wouldn't say anything to anyone and to call him when she was ready to come. Santana was now sitting at the gate texting Molly Pierce, rereading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix for a millionth time and waiting for her plane.

Saying good bye to her parents had been harder than she had anticipated, she really loved them but was also super excited. She would be back to LA for Christmas, she was allowed to stay in Lima for Thanksgiving because she always went to the Pierce's anyway. It was now 8:30 AM and boarding was starting, Santana silently thanked her father for booking her first class. The flight only lasted a few hours and she was landing in Lima at 1:30 in the afternoon. She made her way to the baggage claim and collected her two suitcases, the rest of her essential stuff would arrive in a week with her car. She made her way to the arrivals area and immediately spotted Molly.

"Santana!" she said pulling the latina in for a long hug. "I am so happy that you are back!"

"Molly, thank you so much for letting me stay with you!" Santana said as she pulled back and started to follow her to the car.

"Santana! It is as much for me as it is for you. One I love you, two your miserable, and three Brittany is miserable so its a win win." Molly said.

"So I have to tell you, I called Mr. Schue." Santana confessed as they started the short drive back to the Pierce household.

"That is fine I know he wouldn't say anything! Did you set something up with him?"

"Ya I am going to drop by rehearsal at four." she smiled.

"Sounds good! Now lets get you settled in." she said pulling up in front of the large house.

xxxx

"Okay so today we need to discuss our sectionals set list." Will said to the Glee Club after reading a text message on his phone. "I have a few songs in mind, I want to do one group number, one duet and one solo."

"Mr. Schue, I am honored but I don't think I can do all three." Rachel said.

"Don't worry you won't be Rachel." Mr. Schue said with a smile. "You will have the solo though and it is going to be Without You by David Guetta."

"I love that song!" she exclaimed excitedly nudging Kurt in the ribs.

"The group number is going to be Fun's We Are Young." Will said to a throng of applause, the number had quickly become one of the groups favorites to perform.

"What about the duet?" Kurt asked.

"Adele." was all he said and all eyes instantly turned to Mercedes. "Set Fire to the Rain."

"Okay, so Mercedes and who because I only know two people that can cover Adele and one is hallway across the country." Puck said.

"I agree, I cannot even capture Adele's vocal mastery." Rachel admitted.

"Well you got that right dwarf, but I know I sure as hell can!" a voice came from the open doorway to Will's office.

"SANTANA!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, I know this one is a short one but it is sort of a filler chapter and i thought that it was cute. So anyway, I have to get surgery next Thursday and then the week after that school starts again so i will try and get another chapter up soon.**  
_

_**Very Big Fan- haha, glad you liked her entrance that is just how I would imagine her doing that...**_

_**my lucky quarter- thank you!**_

_**emmaclair94- haha yes!**_

_**loll- thank you!**_

_**BlueEyess- haha here you go**_

_**Dolfenluvr- thank you, hope you enjoy Britt**_

_**Gryall- haha thanks!**_

_**Callie1121- yes I saw that too and I think that it would be great i know that they were pretty much friends but Santana is still Santana and Rachel is still Rachel but them living together in New York would be amazing, i hope Lea and Naya won that one!**_

_**emciegie- yay!**_

_**GleekBrat- haha sorry!**_

* * *

_ "Okay so today we need to discuss our sectionals set list." Will said to the Glee Club after reading a text message on his phone. "I have a few songs in mind, I want to do one group number, one duet and one solo."_

_ "Mr. Schue, I am honored but I don't think I can do all three." Rachel said._

_ "Don't worry you won't be Rachel." Mr. Schue said with a smile. "You will have the solo though and it is going to be Without You by David Guetta."_

_ "I love that song!" she exclaimed excitedly nudging Kurt in the ribs._

_ "The group number is going to be Fun's We Are Young." Will said to a throng of applause, the number had quickly become one of the groups favorites to perform._

_ "What about the duet?" Kurt asked._

_"Adele." was all he said and all eyes instantly turned to Mercedes. "Set Fire to the Rain."_

_ "Okay, so Mercedes and who because I only know two people that can cover Adele and one is hallway across the country." Puck said._

_ "I agree, I cannot even capture Adele's vocal mastery." Rachel admitted._

_ "Well you got that right dwarf, but I know I sure as hell can!" a voice came from the open doorway to Will's office._

_ "SANTANA!"_

Every eye in the room turned to Brittany. She was sitting in her chair, mouth half open and expression of pure shock on her face. Santana just stood waiting, leaning against the door frame. The rest were glancing back and forth between the two of them. Brittany stared for another second before jumping off her chair and running to Santana. She tackled her in a hug, Santana wasn't expecting the force that Brittany had from running to her so they both tumbled to the ground causing everyone to burst out in laughter.

"Oh. My. God." Brittany said as she pulled herself and Santana up.

"Hello Britt." Santana laughed.

"What are you doing here? Are you back? Did you guys move back?" Brittany asked her seeming to forget that everyone else was in the room as well and that they all also wanted to hug Santana.

"Well apparently you and I were both so miserable that our parents took it upon themselves and they agreed that I am now living with you until the end of senior year." Santana said with a huge smile.

Brittany squealed again and hugged Santana again, though this time she pulled her in for a kiss, again forgetting the room was occupied by many other people. A few coughs and a whistle from Puck later Brittany pulled away. She let got of Santana and let the others in the room claim her. They all attacked her with hugs. After a good ten minutes they all finally went back to their seats and Mr. Schue went back to the front of the class.

"Okay so now that we have the lovely voice of Santana Lopez back is everyone good with our set list?" Will asked and everyone nodded enthusiastically and said yes. "Good now I think that I am going to end rehearsal for today or Brittany might explode back there."

That caused everyone to laugh and Brittany to blush deeply. They all gathered their things and Santana promised to catch up with them all later. Brittany took her hand and led her out of the building to her car. Once they were in the car Brittany pulled Santana's face to hers again and kissed her deeply again. She pulled away after a few moments because she desperately needed air.

"Santana Lopez, will you be my girlfriend again?" Brittany asked her as she played with the latina's hair.

"Of course." Santana said with a wide smile, she kissed Brittany gently for a moment before pulling away. "Now lets go home, I needs some help unpacking."

"I can't believe you get to live with us." Brittany said excitedly.

"It was all our moms, they are both amazing." Santana said.

"They really are," Brittany agreed. "I have to say that was one of the best surprises I have ever gotten before."

"Well it was very hard to keep it a secret, as soon as I found out I wanted to call you, but your mom wanted me to surprise you so..." Santana said, they were pulling into Pierce's driveway, they lived ridiculously close to McKinley. Brittany was out of the car faster than Santana had ever seen her before. She ran over and opened Santana's door for her, and led her by the hand to the door.

"Welcome home." Brittany smiled as they got to the doorstep.


End file.
